dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Katyusha Marković
Amalka Marković (often called Katyusha) is Claire Bradley’s fraternal twin sister and a supporting female protagonist in the story A Most Sensational Trial, and also in its rewrite A Multitude of Details. Katyusha was born in 1982 in Yugoslavia, a minute before her sister Karina. They had a very idyllic childhood, playing on the farms and seeing the sights of rural Serbia. During their childhood, Katyusha was always the adventurous child, being confident and self-assured, and always the one to lead the daring expeditions to do daring things. Although this contrasted deeply with her sister Karina, who was shy and soft-spoken, the two still got along well. In 1990 Yugoslavia broke apart, and the Republic of Serbia emerged as the principal inheritor of that state's legacy. Desperate to escape the wars to come, most of the Markovic family emigrated to the United States in 1992, but Katyusha was sent to stay in Serbia with an aunt. This began to spark her lifelong fascination with the military, despite her parents' protests (they were pacifists.) Eventually Katyusha made her way to the Military Academy of Serbia, and eventually graduated as a second lieutenant in the Serbian Armed Forces, and she joined it, making her way up the ranks until by 2012 she was a major. She also was coerced to marry Stefan Radović, the oldest son of the Radovićs, a family that had been great friends of the Marković's for generations, and in some case, even intermarried. Despite Katyusha's headstrong nature, even she could not resist her parent's ironbound will, and, wanting to outdo her sister, who had gotten married way younger than she had, Katyusha walked into the marriage room and bed. Of course, with such an arranged marriage, it's not actually much of a marriage. However, it's better than some other arranged marriages- people observe that Katyusha and Stefan act more like friends than husband and wife. Stefan Radović works for the Serbian division of Real Estate Solutions, and subsequently gets assigned to America to work out some business there. Henceforth, his wife tagged along, making for some very interesting happenings. Appearance Katyusha has short and wavy blonde-orange hair, held back with a ribbon headband. She has light green eyes, and has a cat-like mouth which makes her seem playful and teasing, which she is. Like her sister Claire, Katyusha has pale skin, which, however, unlike her sister, is slightly more pink. She often wears her military uniform, which is beige, and alternates between wearing gloves or going barehanded. She also has brown laced boots which are part of her uniform. Occasionally, Katyusha forgoes her military uniform for a more formal dress uniform; the olive-green shades of the Serbian army, where she proudly displays her rank as a major in the army. Unlike her sister, Katyusha is noticeably well-endowed with a large bust and an ample figure, something which a lot of her fellow officers make a lot of remarks on, as well as Issei, James, and Stefan on separate occasions. Personality In essence, Katyusha is the anti-Claire; she is everything her little sister is not. While Claire is deeply religious, shy, soft-spoken, and "soft," Katyusha pays lip service to religion, outgoing and confident, a bit foul at times, and very, very, tough. As a military woman, she doesn't take much "bullshit," and often gets people to cut down to the basics, instead of wrapping their words in honey and attempting to soothe her. She acts very much like a man, and back in Serbia, some people have accused her of being gay, which she hotly denies. Her relationship with Stefan is complex. They have fluctuating views of each other- Stefan primarily views her as an obligation that he has to complete, given his family's standing with the Marković family, while Katyusha sees him as an annoying asshat who is an obstacle to her daily life of being a freewilling, not-caring much woman. Being a Slav, and conforming much to that stereotype, she also likes to drink a lot, something the noticeably sober and efficient Stefan hates. Their marriage often teeters on the brink of destruction as their two personalities conflict and clash. However, they occasionally view each other in a positive light, and are protective of each other to other people, as evidenced by Stefan's response to his father- "She's a pain in the ass, but she's '''my '''pain." Katyusha also similarly defends Stefan, refusing to believe that he could be in connection with any wider criminal enterprise, although this may just be because she's seen him all the time. They also have a lively sexual relationship, which either "don't talk about." Katyusha is very protective of her sister as well. Despite them living in different countries, Katyusha alwas regularly calls Claire, and the two of them often have long chats, despite the fact that Katyusha serves in the military and Claire works as a teacher- both time-consuming jobs. When seeing Claire in person, Katyusha likes to have Claire close on hand, because, in Katyusha's words, "She Claire is very stupid. Stupid like you wouldn't believe." Despite being a military officer, Katyusha has a very low opinion of the military and Serbia in general. She doesn't care much for Kosovo, despite it being something that Serbia is very keen on regaining. This is because Serbia hasn't seen much military action in the past few years, which places Katyusha in a desk job, something she hates. She would rather be fighting on the front lines rather than filling out papers and drilling rookies, something that, without war, she is resigned to doing. Basically Katyusha's a woman in for a thrill, and even the military, an institution that emphasises consequences and their punitive results, hasn't quashed that in Katyusha. If anything, that's made her desire it even more. She's also had sex with James before he got married to Claire, further displaying her free-willing and no-consequences attitude. Trivia *Katyusha's appearance and image is based off '''Belgium '''from ''Hetalia! Axis Powers. '' *Her body measurements are...uh...B88-W64-H89cm Category:Mirrordeath Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans